Stay in Mineral Town
by drey1321
Summary: Setelah kematian ayahnya, Claire pindah ke Mineral Town dan tinggal bersama Jack, kakaknya.
1. Prologue

STAY IN MINERAL TOWN

Note:

Authoress memberikan karakteristik yang berbeda pada Claire dan Jack.

All characters are from Mineral Town's people

Prologue

Awan kelam mulai menjatuhkan isinya bulir demi bulir. Tak lama, awan itu menumpahkan semuanya ke atas permukaan tanah yang ada di pemakaman. Membuat becek jalan dan basah. Namun, tidak bagi seorang gadis berambut pirang cemerlang yang tersimpuh di samping batu nisan. Batu yang tertancap di makam bertuliskan _"RIP our beloved Father, Clark Diggory_" membuatnya membeku dari awal hingga akhir upacara pemakaman. Pandangannya kosong.

" Claire.." laki-laki yang ada di samping gadis yang dipanggil Claire itu memegang bahu kanannya sambil memayungi Claire yang mulai basah kuyup.

" Sudah waktunya pulang."

" Sebentar lagi, Jack. Aku ingin masih bersama Dad." Kata Claire lirih.

Wajahnya memucat. Kantung matanya bengkak pula karena banyak menangisi kepergian ayahnya.

" Hari sudah gelap. Hujan deras pula. Nanti kamu sakit." Kata Jack.

...

" Baby sister, ayo. Ayah sudah tenang di sana sekarang. Kamu tak perlu menyesalinya." Jack berusaha membujuknya.

Claire menunduk dalam-dalam. Wajanya semakin pudar.

Bruk!

" CLAIRE!" seru sang kakak kaget begitu mendapati adiknya yang tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri.

Di tengah-tengah derasnya hujan, Jack tergopoh-gopoh dan bercapai-capai menggotong adiknya menuju klinik yang ada di Forget-Me-Not Valley.

" Dia hanya tertekan dan masih syok. Untuk sementara jangan biarkan dia mengalami tekanan." Kata dokter bermata satu tenang.

Jack bernapas dan memhembuskan panjang-panjang. Sedikit lega. Dia sangat panik begitu adiknya pingsan dan dia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan anggota keluarganya.

" Jack.." Claire sadar dan memanggil kakaknya dengan lirih.

Dia mencoba untuk bangun.

" Claire." Jack memeluk adiknya itu.

" Jangan khawatir, kamu akan tinggal denganku di Mineral Town."

" Ya. Terima kasih, Jack."

Jack menatap Claire yang masih terdiam begitu lama. Claire yang biasanya sumingrah dan selalu mengusili kakaknya kini terduduk lesu dan murung. Ayah mereka telah meninggal karena serangan jantung.

Claire merasa sangat bersalah. Dia merasa dialah penyebab dari kematiannya ayahnya tersebut. 2 hari sebelum sang ayah dijemput ajal, Claire sempat bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya yang over-protective terhadap Claire. Hanya mempersoalkan bagaimana menambang untuk menggantikan ayahnya yang mulai keropos tulangnya. Karena pertengkaran itu, Claire benar-benar marah dan kabur menuju Mineral Town tempat di mana kakaknya bekerja di bidang agraris.

" Aku telah membunuh Dad." Kata Claire datar. Pandangannya masih kosong seperti zombie.

" Aku tidak mengharapkan ataupun membenarkan jawaban itu, Claire." Kata Jack.

" ITU BENAR, JACK! AKU TELAH MEMBUAT DAD BEGITU KECEWA DAN SEDIH MELIHAT KELAKUAN PUTRINYA YANG BEBAL KABUR DARI RUMAH. ANDAI AKU MENYELESAIKAN PERKARA SEPELE ITU DENGAN KEPALA DINGIN, DAD PASTI TIDAK AKAN..TIDAK AKAN..."

Claire menghambur kembali ke pelukan Jack. Dipeluknya Kakak semata wayangnya itu erat-erat.

" Ssssttt...tenanglah, kamu masih tertekan. Aku tidak menyalahimu,kok. Mungkin ini sudah takdir dan mungkin ini sudah saatnya Dad berpulang." Jack menenangkan Claire sambil membelai-belai rambut Claire yang terlihat kusam karena sedih.

Kematian ayahnya membawa Jack menuju memorinya tiga belas tahun yang lalu

_Jack dan Claire. Dua bersaudara yang baru saja kehilangan seorang ayah yang amat dikasihi mereka ketika mereka telah berkepala 2. Sang ibu yang muak dengan kehidupan beragraris diam-diam meninggalkan mereka. Sang ayahpun akhirnya membesarkan kedua anaknya sendirian dan merasa sangat terpukul dengan 'pengkhianatan' akan istrinya. Waktu itu Jack teah berumur 8 tahun dan mengetahui hal itu sementara itu, Claire masih berumur 5 tahun. _

_ " JJ, Mom ke mana?" si kecil__ Claire bertanya kepada kakaknya ketika mengetahui bahwa ibunya tidak ada di rumah._

_ Claire kecil cukup__ dekat dengan ibunya waktu itu._

_ " Maaf, Claire. Mom..telah pergi..ke.."_

_ " Pergi ke mana? Maksudmu ke surga?"_

_ " Ya!" seru Jack cepat. Dia berbohong. Kemudian, tanpa terasa air mata Jack menetes deras._

_ " Big bro,kok nangis? Malu,dong. Big bro kan laki-laki. Waktu itu aku minta Mom beliin teddy buatku. Mungkin dia ke sana buat mencarikannya. Bukannya katamu di sana ada ribuan teddy?" cerocos Claire polos._

_ Jack terbengong-bengong melihat tampang lempeng dari adiknya._

_ " Ah, iya.__ Benar." Jack memeluk adiknya._

_ " Kamu memang adikku__ yang paling hebat."_

" Jack!" Claire memanggil kakaknya.

Apa yang dipikirkan Jack buyar.

" Ya?"

" Kayaknya kita mesti mengemas perabotan di rumah kita yang dulu."

" Ah, benar juga. Kamu istirahat saja di sini. Biar aku yang berkemas." Kata Jack.

" Oke. Terima kasih, big bro."

Setelah mencium kening adiknya, Jack meninggalkannya di klinik. Membiarkan Claire untuk tidur di sana semalaman.

" _Cepat sekali Claire melupakan kejadian hari in . Padahal dia sendiri yang paling syok." _Guman Jack dalam hati.

next to the chapter 1

Aaargghh..bingungg! agak lama sepertinya


	2. Helping Jack

Akhirnya ngupadate. Terus terang, aku rada bingung mau motong di bagian mana untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Jack bangun dari tidurnya ketika Neptune, anjingnya menyalak heboh guna membangunkan tuannya.

" Pagi, Neptune." Sapa Jack sembari menguap lebar. " Jam berapa ini?"

Dia memicingkan matanya ke sebuah jam antik di sebelah rak buku.

" OMG! Jam 8! Waduh, hewan ternak pasti ngamuk semua."

Jack loncat dari tempat tidurnya dan ngacir kilat menuju kamar mandi. Dia berleha-leha tidur terlalu lama saking capeknya mengangkut barang dari rumah lamanya ke rumah barunya. Perabotannya,sih sedikit tapi, bobotnya itu segaban. Hari ini dia mesti kembali gawe habis-habisan. Pemakaman ayahnya telah membuat pertanian dan peternakannya terbengkalai. Dia juga merasa yakin banget bahwa ayam, sapi, domba dan kudanya pasti pada ngambek, frustasi( karena Cuma Jack doang yang bisa mengambilkan makanan untuk mereka di temapat makanan) dan ada juga yang sakit.

" Eh, pagi, Big bro." Sapa Claire ketika Jack keluar dengan muka yang masih kusut walaupun sedikit.

" Pagi, Claire." Jack berusaha untuk lebih tenang.

" Hei, sudah kau habiskan nasgornya?"

Jack menggeleng dan melesat ke kandang sapi.

" Jack tunggu. Mereka.. Argh! Bodo,ah. Nanti juga tau sendiri." Claire dengan cueknya kembali menyabit rumput di sekitar tanaman.

Gak sampai 20 detik, Jack keluar dari kandang sapi. Wajahnya lega campur masih kusut.

" Pagi, Big bro. Kamu sarapan saja dulu." Kata Claire sekali lagi.

" Aduh, Claire. Kamu kenapa gak bilang sapi kalo Nebula, Apollo, Venus dan Mercury sudah kamu beri makan?"

" Gimana mau ngasih tau kalo Jack udah keburu kabur ke sana." Kata Claire yang masih menyabit rumput.

" Yang jelas big bro sarapan dulu. Biar Claire yang urus. Kemaren,kan Big bro udah kerja seharian ngangkutin barang. Sekarang giliran Claire."

Jack terdiam sejenak.

" Oke. Terima kasih, baby sister." Jack memeluk adiknya

" Dude, aku sudah berumur 20 tahun!" sungut Claire

Jack hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali ke rumahnya untuk sarapan.

" Sampai kapan coba big bro menganggapku sebagai cewek dewasa bukan balita." Keluh Claire.

Dia kembali menyabit rumput kemudian, menyiram tanaman.

" Alamak, muka Jack gak biru apa nanem tanaman sebanyak ini?" Claire melotot begitu melihat sehampar tanaman yang terdiri dari kentang, lobak dan mentimun yang ditanam dari depan rumah hingga depan kandang kuda. Untung saja masih bertunas. Coba kalo udah panen. Beuuhh..

20 menit kemudian, Jack keluar sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan muka yang puas.

" Claire, biar aku lanjutin menyiram. Kamu ngurus A..lho? Claire? Claire?" Jack mencari adiknya yang tiba-tiba saja lenyap.

" Ke mana, sih tuh anak? Ditinggal sebentar udah pergi gak tahu ke mana. Kebiasaan yang tidak pernah hilang." Dumel Jack sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Kita tinggalkan Jack yang bersusah-payah menyiram tanaman. Claire saat ini tengah berjalan menuju Poultry Farm. Pakan ayam telah habis begitu dia memeriksa kandang ayam.

" Permisi." Claire membuka pintu yang di atasnya bertuliskan Poultry Farm.

" Selamat datang." Sambut seorang ibu berambut pink yang tengah berdiri di sebuah counter.

" Pagi, Claire." Sapa Rick yang sedang dalam posisi PW di dekat perapian.

" Pagi, Rick." Balas Claire.

" Kalau tidak salah kamu adik Jack,ya?" tanya Popuri meyakinkan.

Claire mengangguk.

" Ah, sudah kuduga. Kamu lebih imut dari Jack. Rambutmu bagus sekali."

Tau-tau Popuri memujinya bertubi-tubi sambil memegang rambut Claire yang memanjang hingga sikunya. Warna pirangnya seperti emas yang tertimpa cahaya matahari. Banyak cewek yang naksir dalam arti kagum dengan rambut Claire.

" Ah, ya. Terima kasih." Kata Claire singkat.

Terus terang dia merasa risih dengan tingkah laku Popuri dengan suara yang seperti anak berusia 5 tahun. Childish abis.

" Jadi, ada apa datang kemari?" tanya ibu itu.

" Well, makanan ayam habis. Aku baru memeriksanya tadi, Mrs. Lilia."

" Kau mau membeli berapa?"

Claire agak bingung. Dia lupa menanyakan Jack berapa yang biasa dia beli.

" Seperti yang Jack biasa beli saja." Kata Claire.

" Oke. Jack selalu membelinya hingga 99. Semuanya jadi 9900 G." Kata Lilia.

Claire memberikan uangnya. Toh, nanti tinggal nagih kakaknya.

" Terima kasih. Rick, bisakah kamu mengantarkan makanan ayam ke peternakan Jack?"

" Tentu, Mom. Ayo, Claire."

" Oke. Terima kasih, Mrs. Lilia. Bye,Popuri."

" Bye.."

Rick membawa pakan ayam tertatih-tatih. Secara, Claire memesan pakan ayam hingga mencapai kementokkan quota.

" Wew, tau gitu aku belinya nyicil. Sini, biar aku bantu." Tawar Claire.

" Tak usah Claire. Ini berat banget." Tolak Rick.

" Iyalah, Rick. Makanya aku bantuin." Kata Claire sambil mengambil separuh pakan ternak.

" Yaa...oke.. jika kamu tidak keberatan." Rick mengalah.

Ketika melintas di luar toko Pandai Besi terdengar suara ribut-ribut. Seperti teriakan dan bentakan. Bahkan, mereka berdua dapat melihat martil yang melayang dan terhempas dengan kerasnya dari balik jendela.

" Siapa itu yang sedang berantem?" tanya Claire

" Oh, itu pasti Gray. Dia memang sensian. Sering bertengkar dengan kakeknya. Bahkan sampai kayak gitu." Jelas Rick.

" Gak ada salahnya ke sana."

" Tak usah,lha. Aku paling males mencampuri urusan mereka. Hey, Claire...!"

Claire yang keras hatinya keukeuh ajah masuk ke dalam rumah yang bertuliskan ' Saibara's Blacksmith'

" APA SALAHKU? BISA KAU JELASKAN KENAPA AKU SELALU SALAH?" bentak seorang cowok bermata biru dan bertopi biru pula bertulisan 'UMA'

" INSTROPEKSIKAN DIRIMU! KAMU MESTI BANYAK BELAJAR LAGI."

Ketika mengetahui ada seseorang di belakangnya, Gray berbalik.

" APA YANG KAU LIHAT? MAU APA KAMU KEMARI?"

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Gray? Tak baik kamu berlaku kasar kepada seorang pelanggan."

Graypun merasa mati kutu. Kepalanya menunduk.

" Maaf" ucapnya pelan.

" Halo, kalau tidak salah kamu adik dari Jack,ya?" tanya kakek yang tadi bertengkar dengan Gray

" Ya. Aku Claire. Kalau tidak salah kau...Barley?"

" Haha..Barley pengurus sapi dan domba di sebelah Poultry Farm. Namaku Saibara."

" Oh. Yang ada di plang itu. Maaf. Aku memang baru tinggal di sini beberapa hari dan jarang keluar rumah."

" Tak masalah. Lambat laun nanti kamu juga akan kenal dengan orang sekota."

" Pasti." Kata Claire.

" Anyway, ada apa kamu kemari?" tanya Gray dengan pelan.

" Memastikan di sini baik-baik saja. Aku kaget melihat ada sebuah martil dibanting. Apa Gray dan Saibara baik-baik saja?"

Gray tambah mati kutu.

" Maaf soal yang tadi. Aku memang sedang ngamuk dan menumpahkan kekesalanku ke martil yang kubanting tadi. Pekerjaanku selalu dinilai salah oleh kakekku." Kata Gray tambah pelan lagi.

" Itu namanya latihan. Menjadi pandai besi memang tak gampang Gray. Aku pernah mencoba membuat tapal kuda. Gagal, hanya gara-gara tidak begitu tahan dengan hawa tungku yang terlalu panas. Kamu pasti bisa,kok."

" Terima kasih." Gray yang tadinya madesu menjadi sumingrah kembali.

" Aku rasa aku harus kembali bekerja."

" Oke, aku juga mesti kembali. Para ayam akan tambah ngambek. 3 hari mereka tidak dikasih makan. Sampai Jumpa, Saibara, Gray." Kataku sambil kembali mengangkat pakan ayam.

" Gray, bantu Claire." Perintah Saibara.

" Oh, tak usah, Sir. Biarlah dia bekerja di sini. Jarak ke rumah deket kok. Lagipula aku kuat membawanya."

" Ya,sudah. Tapi, bila kamu membutuhkan bantuan. Panggil aku saja." Gray menawarkan diri.

" Terima kasih." Kata Claire tersenyum kecil.

" So..?" Rick menanyakan keadaan yang ada di dalam tadi ketika Claire keluar dengan santai.

" Ah, beres,kok. Yuk."

Sampai di Rumah Jack, gak sampai sedetik, Jackpun uring-uringan.

" Kamu dicari-cari gak ketemu. Kemana aja tadi?" semprot Jack

" Maaf, Jack. Tadi para ayam bener-bener sudah ngambek. Jadi, aku langsung aja ke tempat Rick." Kata Claire.

Kemarahan Jack mereda. Claire selalu memiliki alasan yang tepat ketika kebiasaannya kambuh.

" Thanks, Rick."

" Kembali."

Rick dan Claire berjalan menuju kandang ayam dan meletakkan pakan ayam di sana.

" Terima kasih, Rick."

" Sama- sama. Aku tinggal dulu,ya. Bye." Pamit Rick dengan langkah sedikit cepat.

" Bye."

Selesai memberi pakan ayam. Claire menghampiri kakaknya.  
" Aku sudah selesai, Jack."

" Hazard sudah diurus?"

" Sudah. Pagi tadi."

" Keliling-keliling sana."

" Gak pa-pa,nih ditinggal?"

" Iya. Lagian tinggal tanaman ini."

" Thanks, Big bro." Claire senang sekali ketika dia mendapat izin otomatis dari kakaknya untuk keliling kota Mineral.

Selama berkeliling, Claire mencari berbagai informasi untuk mengenal lebih dekat penduduk maupun toko yang ada di Mineral Town. Berhubung hobinya membaca buku, diapun pergi ke perpustakan. Ketika masuk ke dalam dia hamper saja menabrak seorang cewek berambut panjang hitam terkepang.

" Ups.."

" Ah, maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu, Claire."

" Tak apa, Mary" kata Claire singkat.

" Wow, banyak sekali bukunya."

" Semua buku ini merupakan koleksi yang telah Dad kumpulkan. Dia seorang ilmuwan."

" Kamu beruntung punya ayah seperti dia." Kata Claire tersenyum tipis.

" Terima kasih, Claire."

" Buku apa itu?" Claire menunjuk sebuah buku yang tengah dipegang Mary.

" A..aku sedang menulis novel." Jawab Mary malu-malu.

" Oh,ya? Kalau sudah selesai boleh aku baca?"

" Tentu, Claire."

" Aku keliling dulu,ya." Claire meninggalkan perpustakaan.

" Oke. Datang lagi, ya."

Next to the Chapter 2

Epic note:

FYI, Hazard adalah nama kuda di HM gue. Nebula dan Apollo adalah nama para sapid an Venus, Mercury adalah nama para domba.


	3. Ngutang

Chapter 2: Ngutang

Claire kembali melanjutkan acara keliling-kelilingnya. Dia melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul 12.50

" Makan siang di sini, aja,deh." Putusnya sambil memasuki sebuah rumah besar dengan plang bertulisan 'Doug's Inn'.

" Siang, Claire." Sapa seorang cewek berambut kepang. Dia memakai overall. Warnanya sama dengan overall yang dikenakan Claire sehari-hari.  
" Siang, Ann!"

Ann memberikan serentet daftar makanan

" Claire."

" Hei, Big bro."

Jack menggeret kursi dan duduk di sebelah Claire.

" Hei, Jack. Kamu mau pesan apa?"

" Biasa. Nasi kari dan jus tomat."

" Aku pesan mie tempura dan air ajah,deh."

Ann kembali ke dapur.

" Gimana selama di pertanian?" Tanya Claire

" Capek. Tapi, seenggaknya lahan sudah aku olah dengan baik. Setahun ini...kamu tambah gemuk,ya?"

" Masa,sih?" Claire melihat lengan atasnya.

" Ngg..yaa, setahun ini aku banyak membantu Dad. Bawa barang, nyangkul atau apalah yang dilakukan Dad. Karena pekerjaan itu, aku cepet laper dan makan banyak."

" Kamu tidak takut gemuk. Setahuku cewek takut gemuk aja udah stresnya minta ampun. Nanti gak dapet pasangan hidup,lho."

" Astaga, Jack. Aku males banget mendapat pasangan yang cuma melihat penampilannya bukan ini dan ini." Claire menepuk jidat dan dadanya.

"Dada gede? Dadamu standard,ah."

Claire mempelototi kakaknya.

"Pikiranmu cuma begituan doang. Hati nurani, men. Biarpun tampang jelek body kayak papan selancar tapi kalau tabiatnya bagus ya aku terima."

" Seperti..Rick,gitu?"

Muka Claire mengkerut.

" Argh! Memangnya big bro udah milih gitu."

" Yo'i." Jack mengangguk dengan mantap.

" Siapa? Kenapa gak cerita?"

Jack hanya senyam-senyum.

" Big broo.."

" Hahaha..jadi malu,deh. Dia.."

Brak! Dengan sadis, Gray membuka pintu secara kasar dan berjalan dengan langkah yang gak bisa biasa. Menghentak-hentak. Eh, begitu melihat Claire, langkahnya langsung nyelow.

" Hei, Gray. Kau sudah bertemu dengan adik kecilku?" Jack mengelus-ngelus Calire layaknya mengelus adik yang masih berumur 6 tahun.

BUG! Jack mendapat jotosan cukup keras di bahu dari Claire.

" Yeah. Nice, Claire."

" Tx." Claire tersenyum puas dan bangga.

" Aduuhh.. bukan berarti kamu seenaknya memukul kakakmu ini." Sungut Jack. Wajahnya meringis menahan sakit. Bagaimana dengan bahunya? Jadi biru keunguan.

" Mau ikut makan siang?"

" Maaf, aku ingin tidur dulu. Capek banget." Graypun menaiki anak tangga yang ada di pojok.

" Claire, Jack ini pesanannya. Khusus untuk Jack semuanya jadi..5000 G." Ann telah selesai memasak dan kembali dengan tangan penuh akan pesanan Claire dan jack.

" What! Mahal bener!"

Ann mendekat ke arah Jack sambil berkacak pinggang dan memasang tampang sangar.

" Dengar,ya Jackie! Seminggu kamu ngutang dan belum dibayar sampai saat ini."

Jack mengambil dompetnya dan mengambil uang sebanyak 5000 G. Tangannya sampai tremor karena tidak rela. Padahal, dia tengah menabung untuk membeli power berry. Tapi, setengah dari harga power berry itu hilang dalam sehari karena kelupaan akan membayar hutang. Iiihhh..sebel!  
" Akhirnya. Thanks,ya. Dan jangan pernah ngutang lagi!" Ann memberi peringatan dengan wajah sangar.

" Oke, maaf. Tidak akan aku ulangi tapi, bisakah Ann menjauhiku sesenti saja?"

Ann meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik itu.

" Hii..Ann itu memang menyeramkan bila sudah marah." Jack bergidik ngeri.

Claire hanya mengangkat alisnya sambil menggulung mie dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

" Bi Bo!"

" Apa?"

" Kau hutang padaku sebanyak hmm..9.900 G untuk pakan ternak."

Nyaris pingsanlah, Jack. 9.900 G dipakai Claire untuk membeli pakan ayam.

" Kenapa gak beli 20 saja?"

" Waktu itu aku bilang ke Mrs. Lilia yang biasa Jack beli. Emang biasanya Jack beli segitu? Ah, emang aku telmi juga,sih. Jadi, Big bro tinggal bayar setengahnya saja. 4.950 G"

" Jiah, itu mah sama aja kayak Ann tadi. Cuma kurang 50. Moga-moga aja aku bisa ngelunasinnya saat panen nanti."

Jack kemudian mencoba untuk menghitung petak lahan pertaniannya. Lama banget. Sampai makan siang Claire sudah habis masih juga menghitung. Lemot abis. Sebenarnya sudah 10 menit,ding. Claire hanya memerlukan waktu 10 menit untuk makan siang.

" Payah, Big Bro mah. Minta kertas coretan."

Jack mengambil secarik kertas kucel yang nyasar di ranselnya entah kenapa.

" Doo..pantes aja lambat dalam hitung menghitung." Claire membaca kertas kucel itu yang ternyata hasil ulangan matematika Jack zaman SD. Tertera angka 3 dengan tinta merah. Ditulis besar-besar pula. Tampaknya guru Jack telah frustasi mengajarkan matematika kepada Jack. Entah si Jack gak merhatiin pelajaran atau emang si Jack itu...

"Abaikan soal itu, Claire." Jack mencak-mencak malu.

" Lagian,ini kertas dibawa-bawa."

" Mana aku tahu. Tanya aja sam penulis kenapa ada kertas itu di tas." Jack menuding-nuding penulis.

" _Rahasia.."_ Kata penulis dengan tampang lempeng.

" Ah, sudahlah." Claire mulai mencoret-coret kertas itu.

"Tiap satu kentang, lobak dan timun masing-masing seharga 80 G, 60 G dan 60 G. Big Bro menanamnya masing-masing 9x4(Angka di depan merupakan jumlah tanaman yang ditanam) untuk kentang, 9x4 untuk lobak dan 8x4 untuk timun. Big bro samapi sini ngerti,gak?"Claire berhenti mengoret-oret kertas.

" YaClaire mulai mengalikan jumlah barang tersebut. (Pembaca pasti bisalah ngitungnya.)

" Panen nanti, total kentang 2.880 G, total lobak 2160, total timun sama dengan total lobak. Jadi untuk total lahan semuanya sebesar 7.200 G. Lebih 2.250 G."

Jack diem sambil memakan nasi karinya yang hampir dingin.

" Kok diem aja,sih. Berterima kasih dong dengan adikmu yang baik ini(cuih). Masih untung aku Cuma minta setengah gara-gara kesalahan aku juga."

" Iya..iya.. makasih. Claire memang ade paling baik sedunia,deh. Puas?"

" Sekarang, tolong abisin nasi kari,ya. Aku udah kenyang, nih."

" Embung! Enek aku dengan nasi kari." Claire menutup mulutnya.


	4. Meet an Old Friend

Gila, gue udah gak update cerita ini selama 2 bulan. Beginilah saya. Penganut Hukum Gossen 1 n mentok ide sgb alasan (ditambah pelajaran sekolah yang bejibun)

So, langsung aja,ya

Chapter 3: Meet an Old Friend

Dengan perut yang telah puas diisi, Claire kembali berkeliling. Diapun memasuki sebuah gereja yang di sampingnya terdapat beberapa makam. Jika dilihat baik-baik, makam-makam tersebut kebanyakan terbaring jenazah hewan ternak ketimbang manusia. Mungkin, penduduk Mineral Town panjang umurnya. Yaa..kita tinggal menunggu saja kapan Ellen, Saibara dan Barley menjadi penghuni makam tersebut *ditabok 2 aki dan nini tersebut*.

" Siang, Claire!"

" Siang, Carter!"

Claire duduk di depan. Diliriknya orang yang ada di sebelahnya. Tampak seorang cowok yang tengah berdoa dengan kusyuk dan baru saja selesai.

" Claire?"

" Hah?" Claire bingung.

" Siapa,ya?"

" Masa kamu lupa, ini aku, Cliff."

Bengong sesaat.

" Astaga! Clifff..!" Claire memeluk cowok itu melepas rindu.

" Sssttt..." desis Carter. Ya,iyalah di mana-mana bila memasuki rumah ibadah ya kudu tenang.

" Maaf, Carter."

" Tega banget dikau melupakan cowok keren yang satu ini."

" Beuh, narsis. Siapa suruh manjangin rambut. Aku,kan jadi gak kenal."

" Hah? Ahahaha...aku tidak punya waktu untuk pergi ke salon."

" Interupsi! Kalian berdua saling kenal?" tanya Carter.

" Betul. Cliff tetanggaku sejak kecil. Kami sering main bareng. Setengah tahun yang lalu dia pergi dari Forget-Me-Not Valley."

" Jadi kalian teman akrab. Aku harap kau bisa membantunya untuk berinteraksi dengan penduduk di sini. Dia sangat pemalu."

" Jangan khawatir, Carter. Cliff memang begitu dari kecil."

Carter keluar gereja. Hari ini hari Jumat(anggap saja hari ini hari Jumat). Stu dan May telah menunggu di luar gereja. Alih-alih, imam ini menjadi babysitter,gitu.

Gedebug! Claire menonjok bahu Cliff.

" Adaw! Kebiasaanmu yang satu ini tidak pernah hilang,ya." Cliff meringis sambil memegang bagian tubuhnya yang sakit.

" Malu dipiara. Sampai kapan kamu begini terus?"

" Entahlah. Aku tidak sepertimu yang tidak tahu malu." Kata Cliff menunduk.

Claire merasa bersalah.

" Maaf, Cliff."

" Tidak, Claire. Kamu tidak salah. Aku memang mesti ditegur seperti itu. Asal kamu mau bantu saja."

" Tentu,lah. Itulah gunanya teman. Anyway, kok Jack tidak pernah kasih tahu kalo Cliff ke sini?"

" Aku baru sampai ketika Jack pergi ke desa kita. Oh,iya, bagaimana kabar ayahmu? Terakhir aku dengar, dia terkena osteoporosis,ya?"

" Well, Dad baru saja meninggal 3 hari yang lalu" jawab Claire pelan.

Jeda lamapun terjadi.

" Maaf, Claire. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih."

" Tak apa, Cliff. Itu karena kamu tidak tahu. Hei, kamu sudah mendapat pekerjaan belum?"

" Belum, Claire. Aku berpindah-pindah selama setengah tahun ini. Aku belum mendapat pekerjaan yang cocok."

" Jangan khawatir. Aku yakin di sini pasti ada pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu."

" Terima kasih." Ucap Cliff.

Tanpa terasa waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Hingga akhirnya jam kota berdentang sebanyak 4 kali (wiw, malam agak mengganggu bila belum terbiasa tinggal di situ.). Tidak terlalu keras bunyinya namun, samar-samar terdengar.

" Cepet juga waktu berputar." Kata Cliff.

" Ya. Mulutku sampai berbusa,nih. Haha..kita ini emang gak tau tempat kalau sudah asyik negrumpi. Di gereja pula."

Cliff dan Claire berbarengan menuju pintu keluar.

" Carter, kami pulang dulu,ya."

" Hati-hati di jalan."

" Ya. Terima kasih."

Mereka berduapun keluar dari gereja.

" Cliff, kamu singgah di mana?"

" Oh, aku tinggal di Inn. Claire di tempat Jack?"

" Ya."

" Aku antar,ya."

" Ngapain nganterin? Peternakan Jack deket kali."

" Sekalian aku say hello dengannya, Claire." Jelas Cliff.

" Oh, boleh,lha."

Ketika baru sampai di dekat Poultry Farm, Claire melihat Rick dan Popuri sibuk membongkar-bongkar sesuatu di luar.

" Kalian kenapa?"

" Anak ayamku hilang, Claire." Ratap Popuri.

" Kenapa tidak ditaruh di kandang?"

" Aku sudah menaruhnya dan aku lupa menutup pintu kandang. Hanya Chikie yang hilang. Ayam-ayam lainnya tetap di kandang." Mata Popuri mulai berair.

" Aduh, kenapa pakai acara menangis,sih hanya gara-gara ayam? Carilah dengan kepala dingin." Tau-tau Claire melontarkan kata-kata yang bikin Popuri tambah miris.

" Claire! Kamu jahat! Huaaaaa..."

Popuri ngambek dan kabur ke dalam rumah. Yaahh...

" Ngg..aku salah ngomong,ya?" Claire malah bertanya kepada Cliff.

" Aduh, Claire. Kenapa aku mesti jawab pertanyaan itu?" keluh Cliff.

" Chikie mungkin memang sekedar anak ayam biasa buatmu, Claire. Tapi, itu pemberian ayah kami." Jelas Rick.

Bengong sesaat. 1..2..3..

" Rick, kenapa kamu tidak bilang daritadi. Sori banget telah membuat adikmu sedih."

" Ya,sudahlah. Sekarang bantu aku cari si Chikie." Kata Rick.

" Oke."

Mereka bertiga membungkuk-bungkuk mencari Chikie.

" Ah, si Chikie di sini." Guman Claire sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk masuk ke celah yang sempit

Tapi, ketika dia membungkuk dan mendapatkan Chikie di kedua telapak tangannya, badan Claire yang kata si Jack sedikit melar stag di celah itu. Ups!

" Clif! Aku gak bisa keluar!" seru Claire.

Cliff melihat Claire dengan pemandangan yang mungkin bisa bikin dia terbelalak.

" Jiah, kamu, sih tambah melar." Cliff dengan tenaga segaban berusaha menarik Claire.

Gak keluar juga.

" Rick!"

Rickpun menoleh dan terkaget-kaget melihat Claire yang stag di celah sempit.

" Ckckck..maksa banget." Decak Rick.

PLOP! Ketika dibantu Rick, Claire terbebas. Sayangnya, mereka bertiga hilang keseimbangan dan tada! Mereka jatuh bertumpuk.

Gedubrak!

" Adududuh, Claire! Cepat kau berdiri, berat,nih." Keluh Rick. Napasnya terasa sesak karena dadanya serasa ditindih 2 daging jumbo.

Claire bangkit. Tepat pada saat itu, Popuri dan Lilia keluar. Ingin tahu kenapa ada suara heboh di luar

" Ada apa ini?" tanya Lilia bingung.

" Tidak apa, Mrs. Lilia. Aku baru saja menemukan ini." Sambil menepak lengan bajunya yang kotor, Claire menunjukan sesuatu yang telah dia temukan ke Popuri.

" Chikie!" seru Popuri girang.

Cewek berambut pink seperti cotton candy ini menyosong sang anak ayam dan menggendongnya.

" Chikie, kau membuat mamamu ini senewen. Jangan ulangi lagi,ya." Popuri mengomel bak sang ibu tengah memarahi anaknya. Ajaibnya si Chikie mengangguk tanda paham dan menyesal.

" Maaf, Popuri. Aku sudah membuatmu marah." Sesal Claire.

" Ah, tak usah dipikirkan Claire. Yang penting Chikie ketemu." Kata Popuri.

" Aku rasa aku harus pulang dulu."

" Hei, kamu belum mengenalkan orang ini." Kata Rick.

" Oh,iya. Cliff ini Rick, Popuri dan Mrs. Lillia. Ma'am, Rick, Popuri ini Cliff." Claire mengenalkan Cliff secara singkat dan intonasi yang sangat cepat.

" Ngg..Se..senang bertemu kalian." Dengan tangan yang sedikit tremor, Cliff berjabat tangan satu persatu.

" Kami juga, Cliff." Kata Lillia.

" Sekarang, aku pulang dulu,ya." Pamit Claire.

" Bye. Terima kasih banyak sudah menemukan Chikie." Kata Popuri.

" Sama-sama."

Kembali lagi dua manusia berlawanan jenis kembali berjalan. Sampai juga mereka ke Peternakan Jack.

" Bi Bo!" Claire membuka pintu.

FYI, Bi Bo adalah sebutan Claire kepada kakaknya ketika Claire masih berumur 2 tahun. Dengan faktor usia tersebut, kita dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Claire pada usia itu tidak dapat melafalkan panggilan orang dengan benar. (Ya,iyalah!).

" Hai, Claire." Sahut Jack dari dapur tanpa melihat orangnya.

" Hari ini aku masak nasi tempura dan bayam." Jack setelah itu barulah dia menoleh.

" Hai, Jack! Long time no see."

" Eh, Cliff! Apa kabar?" Jack berjabat tangan dengan Cliff.

" Aku baik-baik saja. Kamu sendiri?"

" Sehat. Btw, kamu sudah makan belum? Makan bareng saja dengan kami. Kebetulan aku masak lebih,nih." Ajak Jack.

" Sound's good." Sahut Jack sok Inggris.

" O-yey! Bayam!" Claire menyerbu panci dan melihat isinya.

" Sabar, Claire." Jack mempersilahkan Cliff duduk di ruang makan.

" Claire, ambil mangkok dan piring." Perintah Jack.

" Kau lupa magic word, Jack." Kata Claire yang stay cicing di sebalah panci.

Jack mendengus. Merasa hal itu adalah hal yang sepele. So, kalau hal itu memang cincay, kenapa gak dilakukan?

" Iya, iya. Tolong ambilkan mangkok dan piring sebanyak orang yang ada di rumah ini."

" Sip."

Makan malampun dipenuhi dengan acara ngerumpi . Cliff menceritakan kota-kota yang telah dia tinggali dan dia tinggalkan dan beberapa ingatan masa kecil ketika masih sering bermain dengan Claire.

" Kau ingat, Claire. Waktu aku sedang diganggu oleh anak-anak cewek kamu tiba-tiba maju dan menghardik keras bahkan sampai memukul mereka."

" Eh,iya,ya. Wkwkwk.. aku waktu itu dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Mom dan menyuruhku minta maaf kepada orang tua mereka dan mereka sendiri." pipi Claire bersemu merah.

" Waktu itu makasih,ya." kata Cliff.

" No,problem. Tapi, itu,kan kejadian yang udah lama banget,kali. Tak perlu berterima kasih, Cliff." Kata Claire.

" Ah,payah. Adikku yang satu ini memang suka merendah." Jack memiting leher Claire dan mengacak-acak rambut Claire dengan gemas.

" Bi Bo!" Claire berusaha lepas.

" Haha..kalian berdua benar-benar tidak berubah." Tawa Cliff

Tanpa terasa sudah pukul 9.

" Waduh, sudah jam segini. Inn sebentar lagi tutup." Cliff berdiri dan berjalan keluar pintu.

" Claire, Jack terima kasih atas makan malamnya."

" Sama-sama." Kata Claire dan Jack bareng.

" Sampai jumpa besok." Pamit Cliff

" Bye, Cliff." Ucap Claire sambil memeluknya.

Ann mendapati Cliff yang baru pulang.

" CLIFFF...!" Ann mengagetkan Cliff yang jalan menunduk madesu seperti biasa.

Pengunjung bar memandang mereka kemudian, berpaling sambil senyum-senyum.

_"Dasar anak muda.." guman Duke_

_ " Kangennya jadi anak muda." Guman Saibara dalam hati._

" A...a...Ann!" Cliff kaget banget.

" Hahahaha...Kena kau! Ngapain aja? Tidak seperti biasanya kau pulang malam? Sudah dapat pekerjaan?" selidik Ann.

Cliff menggeleng.

" Aku..habis mengantar Claire pulang."

" Cieeeee...dengan Claire. Ngapain aja tuhh..?" selidik Ann yang annoying banget bagi Claire.

" Ngg...Sekedar kunjungan ke rumah Jack sebagai teman lama." Cliff mati-matian mengatasi kegugupannya.

" Oh, mereka teman lama kamu?"

" Ya. Lebih tepatnya tetangga. Sori, Ann. Aku tidur duluan."

" Baiklah, selamat tidur Cliff."

Cliff memasuki kamarnya. Kamar sebelah kanan. Di mana Gray menjadi roomate dengannya.

" Hei, orang ada di kamar gak disapa?" tanya Gray melihat Cliff yang nyelonong masuk dan langsung terjun ke kasur.

" Oh, malam, Gray." Sapa Cliff setelah ditegur Gray.

" Malam." Jawab Gray yang tengah memahat sesuatu.

"_ Capcay,deh! Udah negur gue eh, jawabnya pedit-pelit-korét-buntutkasiran-capjahe-mérégéhésé." _sungut Cliff. Tapi, di dalam hati.

" Kau lagi memahat sapi dari kayu?" tanya Cliff sambil membuka sepatu bootnya.

Entah kenapa, dia memiliki keberanian bila mengobrol dengan cowok yang sebaya dengannya.

Keritan yang berasal dari pahatan Gray berhenti. Gray menoleh ke arah Cliff. Menatap galak. Membuat Cliff ciut hatinya.

" Ini kuda, Cliff! Masa kau tak lihat?"

Ya,iyalah si Cliff kagak lihat. Wong, pahatannya ditutup oleh pegangan Gray. Jelas aja kagak keliahatan. Goblok banget,si Gray *ditabok Gray

" Aduh, maaf, Gray. Aku tidak tahu." Cliff kelabakan minta maaf.

Gray menghela napas panjang.

" Sudahlah. Aku memang pemahat dan pandai besi paling buruk."

Cliff tertegun mendengar penyataan Gray.  
" Jangan pernah berkata begitu Gray. Aku yakin kau pasti menjadi pandai besi yang handal. Dan pemahat kayu yang handal juga. Pantang menyerah."

" Thanks." Gray tersenyum kecil. " Perkataanmu mirip sekali dengan Claire."

Eh? Cliff menyadari kejanggalan Gray.

" Mirip Claire?"

Sesaat Graypun langsung ngeh.

" Eh, kok aku ngomong begituan,sih?"

" Hahahaha..."

" By the way. Tumben jam segini baru pulang?"

" Habis mengantar Claire."

Jejeng! Gray merasakan sesuatu yang menyentak jantungnya. Seperti tersambar petir.

" Oh." Gray nge-oh doang." Lama amat?"

" Diajak makan malam bareng dengan Jack. Sebenarnya,sih aku ke sana juga sekalian mengujungi Jack sebagai teman lama."

" Teman lama?"

" Ya. Aku dulu juga tinggal di Forget-Me-Not Valley. Aku dan Claire adalah teman masa kecil." Jelas Cliff.

" Pantesan."

" Selamat malam, Gray. Aku tidur duluan." Cliff menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan Gray.

" Malam." Jawab Gray yang terus memahat kayu yang-katanya-sapi-padahal-kuda

_ " Aneh sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba Claire terlintas di benakku." Guman Gray dalam hati._


	5. What a Mess!

**Chapter 4: What a Mess!**

Kita melompati waktu hingga 21 Spring

" Claire bangun!" Jack mengguncang-guncang tubuh Claire yang masih tidur.

" Aaa...masih gelap diluar, Jack." Claire menyipitkan matanya. Merem-melek karena masih perih dan ngantuk.

Claire mencari-cari jam.

" Buat apa kau membangunkanku pada pukul 4 pagi?" Claire bertanya sambil menarik selimutnya kembali dan membalikan badannya ke arah tembok.

" Ayolah, Claire!" Jack menarik selimut Claire.

" Dingin, woy!"

Terjadi perebutan selimut. Sementara Claire tetap mempertahankan selimutnya, Jack berusaha merebut selimut Claire yang ingin sekali kembali tidur.

" Hari ini kita panen."

Nyawa Claire yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya memaksakan otaknya untuk berpikir.

_Panen hari ini = Jack bayar utang ke gue._

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"sungut Claire

" Tadi baru aja bilang." Jack tersenyum jahil.

BUAK! Claire melemparkan bantal gulingnya ke Jack.

" Kok marah,sih? Utangku mau dibayar,gak?" Jack sewot sambil memegang bantal guling Claire.

" Iyaa..iya.."Dengus Claire

Diapun bangun dari tempat tidur dan bersiap-siap.

4 jam kemudian( ingat waktu di Harvest Moon tidak selambat waktu yang ada di dunia nyata), mereka selesai memanen hasil tani.

" Perhitunganmu benar, Claire. Thanks,ya." Kata Jack senang.

" Sama-sama."

" Aku yang menyikat Hazard." Kata Claire kepada kakaknya.

" Pagi, Hazard." Sapa Claire.

Hazard meringkik. Membalas sapaan Claire.

" Hari ini kita jalan-jalan,yuk." Ajak Claire sambil menyikat badan Hazard.

_(Cat__atan: Di Mineral Town, hewan ternak kecuali anjing tidak boleh dibawa keluar peternakan selain di luar perlombaan yang menggunakan hewan ternak. Alasannya tidak diketahui. Kemungkinan takut bikin rusuh. Tapi, di cerita ini Claire dan penulis akan melanggar peraturan ini)._

Setelah badan Hazard mengkrelep, Claire menunggangi Hazard.

" Yihaa...!" Claire memacu Hazard cepat-cepat begitu menjeblak pintu istal.

"WHAT THE HECK! CLAIRE KAU MAU KE MANA?" seru Jack kaget

Seruan Jack tidak didengar oleh Claire yang sudah kepalang kabur menuju kota.

" Waduh, bisa bikin masalah,nih." Guman Jack.

Sementara itu di bagian selatan Mineral Town..

" Eh, Karen. Pagi." Sapa Rick yang sedang memberi makan ayam di Poultry farm begitu melihat Karen tengah melintas.

" Selamat pagi, Rick." Balas Karen sambil tersenyum manis.

Mungkin kalau pria lain yang melihat senyum gratis Karen bisa gleper-gleper. Sayangnya, itu Cuma buat Rick. Bukan buat yang lain.

" Tumben pagi-pagi begini ke sini. Ada apa?" tanya Rick.

" Sekedar jalan-jalan pagi. Masa aku gak boleh ke sini,sih?" Karen membantu Rick menebarkan pakan ayam.

" Hahaha..boleh,kok." Rick terkekeh.

Kemudian jedapun selama beberapa detik terjadi berhubung mereka berdua asyik menebarkan panakn ayam untuk ayam-ayam di Poultry Farm.

" Menurutmu, ayam di sini boleh,gak disembelih?" tanya Karen ketika dia sedang memegang salah satu ayam milik Rick.

Rick memelototi Karen. (taulah ekspresinya kayak gimana kalau dia sedang marah lebay di GBA)

" Bicara apa kau ini? Kejam sekali kau dengan ayam."

" Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Kau memang terobsesi dengan ayam dari dulu."

" Oh, Karen. Menurutku itu bukan candaan. Kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung."

Karen ngikik. Seoktaf dengan kuntilanak (serem,euy). Sebenarnya Rick mulai mengambil jarak secara bertahap ketika Karen mulai ngikik seperti itu.

TOPLAK! TOPLAK! TOPLAK! Terdengar derap sepatu kuda.

" Hieee...!" seru Hazard mengangkat kaki depannya begitu di depan Poultry Farm.

" Whoa..!Tenanglah Hazard." Kata Claire yang masih tetap di punggung Hazard bak Zorro.

" Selamat pagi, Claire!" sapa Rick.

Karen melihat wajah Rick yang sumingrah. Kemudian dia berganti menatap Claire. Timbul rasa cemburu dengan Claire. Sejak pertama kali Claire menapakkan kakinya di Mineral Town, Karen memang tidak begitu menyukai Claire. Mengapa? Menurut penulis,sih Karen iri dengan keindahan rambut Claire. Semua penghuni Mineral Town mengakui bahwa rambut Claire itu indah. Karen merasa tersaingi, sebab menurut survei, Karen adalah kembang Mineral Town.

" Pagi, Rick!" Balas Claire seraya turun dari punggung Hazard dan mengikat Hazard di salah satu pagar Pultry Farm.

" Pagi, hmmmm...Elli?"

" Namaku Karen!" seru Karen ketus.

" Maaf, Karen." Claire cengengesan mengakui kesalahannya.

" Ayolah, Karen. Masa segitu aja marah?" Rick membela Claire.

Karen semakin benci dengan Claire. Apalagi Rick membelanya.

" Jelas marah,lha, Rick! Aku Karen bukan perawat ganjen yang selalu mendekati Doctor itu!" sungut Karen ketus.

" Ah, aku malah jadi membicarakan orang lain." Kata Karen yang sudah kembali tenang.

Claire menatap Karen dengan wajah datar. Setahu dirinya, Elli perawat sekaligus asisten Doctor memang mnyukai Doctor. Bahkan Doctor juga menyukai Elli. Bukan Elli yang ganjen. Claire mulai menyimpulkan bahwa Karen mengatakan yang tidak benar akan kebenarannya.

" Aku rasa aku telah menganggu kalian. Maaf." Kata Claire sambil berlalu.

" Tidak Claire. Kamu sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Ketika kamu lewat, aku dan Karen baru saja selesai memberi pakan ayam,kok." Rick merasa tidak enak hati.

" Kau memang pengganggu, Claire idiot!" guman Karen dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, Karen yang masih memegang ayam Rick menekan ayam tersebut. Si ayam merasa sesak napas dan berontak. Lantas kabur dan menghampiri Hazard.

"HIEEEEE...!" Hazard menjerit kenceng.

" Ada apa Hazard? Tenanglah." Claire berusaha menenangkan Hazard.

Tapi, bahu Claire malah ditendang Hazard membuat gadis ini ambruk meringis kesakitan.

TUS! Begitu tali putus, Hazard kabur dengan kecepatan kuda (ya,iyalah).

" Hazard! Kau mau ke mana? Kembali!" seru Claire berusaha bangkit. Menahan sakit akibat tendangan yang didapatnya dari Hazard.

" Waduh, ini bisa gawat." Kata Rick cemas.

" Apa? Apanya yang gawat?" tanya Claire yang makin panik.

" Aku baru ingat kalau Hazard phobia dengan ayam."

...

"HAZARDDDDD...!" teriak Claire membahana. Melupakan rasa sakitnya ditendang dan mengejar Hazard.

" Apa kata Jack coba kalau Hazard mengamuk ketakutan begini?" guman Claire cemas.

" Rick? Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Karen

" Bantu Claire menangkap Hazard, Lha." Rick berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Claire.

Mineral Town bagian Utara...

" Aku harap dengan dikasih bodigizer XL sebagai kado ultahnya hari ini Lillia senang?" Zack bermonolog ria ketika dalam perjalanan menuju Supermarket.

TOPLAK! TOPLAK! TOPLAk!

" Kok ada suara kuDAAAAAAAAAAKKKHHHHH...!" Zack terpental begitu ditabrak Hazard dari belakang (penulisnya ngaco,nih) dan jatuh nyungsep ke semak-semak. Bodigizernya pecah dan tumpah membasahi jalan.

" Maaf, Zack!" seru Claire yang segera kabur mengejar Hazard.

" Doctor, aku..punya sesuatu untukmu." Kata Elli malu-malu. Saat itu, Elli dan Doctor sedang berdiri, berhadap-hadapan di depan klinik.

" Apa?" tanya Doctor.

" Ini..secangkir su..."

GROMPYANG..! Elli diserempet Hazard, secangkir susu kesukaan Doctor yang tadinya ingin diberikan kepada Doctor kini berceceran ke tanah. Cangkirnya pecah bahkan, Elli dan Doctor mendapat banjuran susu. Tak lama kemudian, Claire datang.

" CLAIREEEE...!" s

" Maaf, Elli." Seru Claire sambil terus berlalu.

Di bagian utara Mineral Town, terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Hazard dan Claire. Berputar-putar, membuat kacau suasana pagi.

" Waaa...rotikuuu..!" seru Anna histeris begitu rotinya jatuh ke tanah ketika ditabrak Hazard.

" Topi baruku...!" seru Thomas ketika topi barunya terbang dan terinjak Hazard hingga rusak. Padahal topi barunya itu mau dia pamerkan ke kota sebelah selain berguna untuk menutupi kebotakan yang ada di bagian tengah kepalanya. Licin tandas kinclong. Tanpa sehelai rambutpun membuat si Mayor Thomas merasa minder.

" CLAAAAIREEEEE...!" jerit Sasha. Kue coklatnya menciprat ke wajah Jeff karena diserempet Hazard juga.

Berkali-kali Claire minta maaf. Di samping itu, dia belum sempat menghitung kerugian yang telah dia lakukan. Semakin Claire sesak karena capek berlari, Hazard semakin jauh dan kembali mengarah ke rose square.

" Semoga saja si kakek Saibara tidak memarahiku hari ini." Guman Gray ketika dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kerjanya dari Rose Square.

" Gray!"

Gray melihat Jack berlari-lari menghampiri dia dengan segulung tali tambang.

" Eh, Jack. Ada apa?"

" Kau lihat adikku?"

" Claire? Enggak, tuh. Aku dari tadi di sini. Emang ada apa? Kok bawa tali?"

" Barusan aku dapat kabar dari Rick, Hazard mengamuk."

" Hazard? Kenapa bisa berkeliaran lagi?"

Tahun lalu, Hazard pernah mengacak-acak rose square ketika Harvest Festival dilaksanakan. Alasannya sama. Dia melihat ayam. Hal ini membuat Barley mendiskors Hazard untuk tidak ikut pertandingan balap kuda (padahal dia yang ngasih) sampai Hazard dapt menghilangkan phobianya dengan ayam.

" Nah, itu dia. Pada saat itu Claire sedang membawa Hazard ke tempat Rick."

" Dan Hazard melihat ayam milik Rick?" simpul Gray.

" Tepat."

"Hieeee..." terdengar suara Hazard membahana.

" Semuanya minggirrrr...!" seruan Claire menyusul.

Gray yang bak ninja berguling sementara itu setelah Jack menghindar bak koboi, tali yang sudah dia bikin laso dia putar2 dan dilemparkan ke arah Hazard. Laso tersebut melingkari Hazard.

" Untunglaha Hazard kali ini mudah ditangkap." Kata Jack sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya.

"Dan membiarkannya dia kabur dengan tali digondol oleh Hazard sendiri?" Claire menatap Jack sinis. Kemudian dia kembali mengejarnya.

" YOU'RE SUCH OF AN IDIOOTT..(iot,iot,iot)*" Bahkan makian Claire sampai menggema di Rose square.

"Claireee!" Jack menahan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah.

" Terus kita ngapain.?" Tanya Jack.

...

" Dikejar,lhaa..!" Gray yang baru ngeh segera berlari.

2 manusia (idiot) ini segera berlari turut mengejar Hazard.

" Sial, aku kehilangan jejak mereka. Aaaaa...gak kuat lari." Keluh Rick ngos-ngosan. Posisinya kembali lagi di daerah Poultry Farm. Bagaimana dengan Karen? Gak tau,deh. Kabur sepertinya.

" Kenapa Rick?" tanya Popuri yang baru keluar dari rumahnya.

" Hazard, kuda milik Jack kabur."

" KABUR? Oh, jangan lagi! Cukup aku gak mau ditendang lagi. Sakit." Popuri meringis ketakutan.

" Sebaiknya kamu di rumah saja."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara sepatu kuda.

" Itu dia.."

" Hiiieeeee..."

" CLAIREEE...! Sapiku dan dombaku mengamuk!" Barley tua mencak-mencak seraya mangacung-acungkan tongkatnya.

" Maaf, Barley..!"

HUP! Claire akhirnya berhasil menangkap ujung tali. Tapi...

"WAAAAAA...! BERHENTI HAZARD!" Badannya yang kalah menandingi kekuatan kecepatan lari Hazard sehingga dia terjatuh dan...terseret.

" RICCKKKKK...AWASSS...!"

" ASTAGA, CLAIREEEE...!" seru Rick kaget. Dia ketabrak dan byur! Mendarat nyungsep di sungai di dekat rumahnya.

" Aduhh..untung kacamataku tidak pecah." Rick mengamankan kacamata pantat botolnya. Walaupun gagangnya sedikit bengkok.

" Rick!"

" Ah, Jack"

" Kau lihat Claire lagi?"

" Ya.. barusan dia lewat sini dan terseret oleh Hazard."

Jack nganga kaget.

" Terus kamu kenapa bisa basah begini?" tanya Jack.

" Biar kutebak, pasti ditabrak Hazard." Kata Gray.

" benar sekali. Hehehe..."

...

" Eh, ngapain kita mengobrol kayak ibu2 bigos? Tolong Claire!" jack yang ngeh buru-buru kembali mencari jejak Claire.

Maka, 3 manusia (idiot) itu kembali mengejar Hazard.

" Aduhhh..udah gak kuat.." ratap Claire yang masih diseret. Sebab kalau dia melepaskan Hazard begitu saja, pasti susah untuk kembali menangkap Hazard. Segini aja juga susahnya minta ampun.

" Claire?" seru Mary kaget. Membiarkan pandangannya melihat adegan seperti film aksi itu.

" Ini ada apa,sih ribut-ribut? Mengganggu kekusyukan aku saja untuk berdoa." Gerutu Cliff.

" Eh, ada kuda ngamuk. Harus ditolong. Terus itu Claire,kan?"

...

" HOLLY SH*T! CLAIREEEE...!" ini lagi si Cliff sama-sama gak cepat tanggap.

" CLIFFFF...!" seru Claire.

Cliff segera mengejar Claire yang sudah memprihatinkan keadaannya. Rambut emasnya acak-acakan. Tangan dan wajahnya lecet-lecet dan baret tentunya.

" CLIFF!" panggil 3 orang berbarengan.

" JACK! Adikmu.."

" Aku tahu itu. Ambil ini." Jack melemparkan laso kepada Cliff.

Sementara itu, Gray, Rick dan Jack masing-masing sudah memiliki laso.

Claire melihat Duke sedang keluar dari winery. Mengagumi anggur-anggurnya yang sedang tumbuh.

" Haha..tidak ada anggur yang berkualitas di tempat lain selain di tempatku." Gumannya angkuh.

" Gawat! Kalau Hazard menabrak kebun anggur si Duke, dia bisa mundung berat. Belum lagi kerugiannya. Aduhhh...anggurkan mahal banget. Belum lagi istrinya bawel abis. Aku harus cepat menangkap Hazard." Guman Claire panjang lebar.

"Tapi, gimana? Argh! Lengan kiriku..!"

Luka tendangan yang ada di lengan kiri Claire mulai merasa sakit. Claire celingak-celinguk. Ada 2 baris barel di rumah Duke. Barel2 tersebut bisa menjadi pijakannya untuk melompat.

" 1...2...3!" Claire mengerahkan kekuatan, kelenturan dan keseimbangan tubuhnya untuk berayun seperti Tarzan. Berpijak kepada drum dan melompat ala pelompat galah. Melebihi tinggi Hazard. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Jack, Gray, Rick dan Cliff melontarkan lasonya dan melingkari setiap badan Hazard.

" STOPP HAZARDDD..!" seru Claire.

Duke menoleh. Matanya melotot melihat Hazard yang berusaha dikendalikan agar tidak menabrak kebun anggur milik Duke. Setelah melotot, dia menutup matanya dan berdiri tegap di depan kebun anggurnya. Jantungnya dag-dig-dug menahan rasa takutnya.

" Plis, Hazard! Berhenti!" Claire yang tengah menarik kekang Hazard kuat-kuat. Yang lainpun juga sampai terseret-seret menahan Hazard.

CIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT...! Debu yang dibuat reman Hazard mengepul.

Duke membuka matanya. Terlihat kabut debu yang pekat.

Samar-samar muncul sekelat bayangan ala koboi.

" Chikie?" seru Rick ketika menangkap sesuatu yang dilemparkan Claire.

" Chikie ternyata nyangkut di badan Hazard. Hebat! Chikie bisa main rodeo. Aku harap saat ini Popuri tidak mencarinya." Kata Claire.

Duke menghela napas lega. Lututnya lemas.

" EHEM!" terdengar dehaman beberapa orang secara serentak dari belakang mereka.

" Bi Bo..aku dapat masalah besar."

" Ya, Claire. Itu pasti." Jack menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kemudian, Jack, Claire, Rick, Cliff dan Gray membalikkan badannya. Tampak Thomas, Anna, Jeff, Sasha, Zack, Barley, Elli dan Doctor dengan tampang yang sangat-sangat-sangat tidak enak dipandang.

Claire menunduk. Diam.

" Claire aku mewakili semua warga untuk mengatakan bahwa..." Thomas hening sejenak.

" Tadi itu keren sekali! Kami tadi melihat aksimu menenangkan Hazard. Kau pahlawan kami!"

Claire dan 4 cowok yang ada di sebelah bengong bak sapi ompong.

" Kita beri tepuk tangan buat Claire.. YAYYY...!"

PLOK!PLOK!PLOK!

" Gak salah,nih? Tampar aku, Jack." Kata Claire

PLAK!

" Jangan keras-keras, monyong!" Claire membalas Jack dengan jitakan.

" Ngg...tapi..."

" Tapi kenapa, Claire?" tanya Anna

" Tadi kenapa kamu minta maaf? Mestinya Jack yang harus minta maaf. Membuat Hazard kabur ke sini." Kata Harris memandang galak Jack.

" Hah? Kok aku,sih?" Jack tidak terima dirinya difitnah Harris. Ingat, fitnah lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan.

" Bukan itu masalahnya. Sebenarnya ini salahku. Aku yang membawa Hazard ke kota. Dia melihat ayam milik Rick terusss..."

...

" CLAIREEEEE...!"

keterangan:

* copas dari scene komik Sweet Lollipop di mana Nina sedang ngamuk dengan Zero dan dia berteriak: Zero Bodoh! dan kata bodohnya menggema. Kurang lebih begitu. Penulis udah lupa ceritanya sebab semua Nakayoshinya sudah dikasih ke teman-temannya.


End file.
